team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordo
Gordo was abandoned by his parents at a young age and has been transferred from family to family through foster care. No family wanted to keep him though for his roguish behavior and his brawny antics. Not feeling like he belonged or fitted in anywhere, Gordo took up a hobby of drinking. Gordo would sit in the café at windfall getting drunk and disturbing the peace, while the town hated him he did catch the eye of certain pirates, simply known as the red lion pirates. Gordo soon became the strong man of the crew. However, after awhile of being on the crew they couldn't stand his drinking and rude antics. So they soon threw him on a boat in the middle of the ocean and left him there for dead. Catching some wind Gordo was able to sail back to windfall were he was not welcomed. Enraged he took good care of his little boat and made his own pirate crew called the hemlock pirates, although he is the only member. On one of his nights in the café a korok walked asking for assistance for a ship, the waitress pointed out Gordo as the Korok approached the drunken sod. The little guy wanted a ride and the only way Gordo would give him one is if he joined his crew. Torro gladly accepted and became Gordo's swabby, when the two set off the people of windfall waved goodbye in Gordo's surprise as he waved back. While sailing Torro found a stowaway girl in a barrel. Gordo wanted to throw her over board, but Torro convinced him otherwise. The girl named Mechala, explained she was on a quest to stop an evil demon overlord named Audorus. Needing more of a crew Gordo and Torro agreed to help her, Gordo secretly smiled knowing he now has friends; which are his closest family. Personality Gordo has a very headstrong personality and usually tries to play it off complete tough guy. But, he personally cares about his friends and will show worry and fear when they are in danger. He also can come off a bit goofy when the time is right. Once he got together with Torro and Mechala he stopped drinking as much and has tried to sober up. When he is drunk though he is very emotional and is really erratic. He also isn't the most sharp tool in the shed, but he isn't the dullest either. Powers & Abilities Seen from just his pure physique Gordo is incredibly strong and it's his strength that got him recruited on the red lions in the first place. He is cable of lifting up an entire log and has pushed himself even harder to be the strongest man on the ocean. His greatest feet was ripping an entire tree out of the ground and he now uses the log as his weapon. Gordo also is an excellent sailor and can navigate and direct his way out of any situation. Being only mortal his strength is limited but he will give his all to protect his friends. Also Gordo is pretty slow and can only swing his giant log so fast. Likes & Dislikes After becoming a pirate Gordo took a career in sailing and takes great care of his boat. He also just likes cruising on the ocean and feeling the wind pass him by. Gordo also has a great love for his friends and watches after them like a big bro. He also loves getting into some fights, he likes the sense of danger and adventure. Gordo now has a hatred for rum and will only drink for parties or special occasions. Gordo also dislikes anyway who gets in his way or hurts his friends. He also wants to prove he is better then any of the Red Lion pirates ever were. Category:Hylian Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male